


Bad Moon Rising

by HipsterMerchantOfDeath



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterMerchantOfDeath/pseuds/HipsterMerchantOfDeath
Summary: If you happen to see this Fic on Tumblr, Do Not Fear! I didn't steal it, I've been shifting all of my fics from Tumblr to here.





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to see this Fic on Tumblr, Do Not Fear! I didn't steal it, I've been shifting all of my fics from Tumblr to here.

Go to Oktoberfest they said. It’ll be fun they said. So now here Y/N sat nursing a raspberry ale and watching the festivities around her. At the very moment she was contemplating whether or not she should stay or just go home, the heavy sound of a glass hitting the table startled the young woman out of her daze. Her gaze met the empty beer mug resting on her table and it traveled up until it came to a pair wide brown eyes and the bright grin of a strange man. Brown hair precariously falling in his face as he leaned over her table in her direction. His lips were moving but she barely registered the fact that he was speaking to her.

“Sorry…can you repeat that?”, she asked.

“Dance with me, Liebling?”, he repeated holding out his hand, a heavy german accent dripping off his every word. She started an attempt to reject his offer but her protest fell on deaf ears as she was pulled into a circle of people. Her eyes never left her dancing partner. He was cute, charming even but there was something else about him that was….unsettling.

Eventually she was able to slink away with the excuse of having to go to the bathroom. Y/N made sure she was concealed by the large crowd before making her way out onto the empty street and quickly towards the parking lot. As she reached for her car door handle a shadow fell over her. Confused, she turned to look at the source of the shadow and she was met with the same man from earlier looking considerably worse for wear. His hair mussed and shirt soaked in some sort of dark liquid.

“That’s rude…leaving without saying goodbye. We didn’t even finish our dance.“

As he moved closer, the light from the street lamp illuminated his face for a few seconds giving her the chance to see the same dark liquid that stained his shirt was dripping from his chin as well. Y/N could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention as she took in the dark grin on his face and the wild-eyed stare he was giving her. She felt hunted. Y/N had become his prey the minute she stepped into that brewery and now here she was,cornered with nowhere to run.

Y/N opened her mouth to scream for help but before she could make a sound he wrapped a hand around her throat slamming her against the car door. The impact was hard enough to set off the alarm but he didn’t seem to notice or maybe he just didn’t care. She could feel his grip slowly getting tighter as she struggled and fought to free herself. The metallic scent of blood hitting her nose and sending a new wave a panic washing over her.

“Wir werden viel Spaß zusammen machen, Mäuschen” He giggled excitedly moving closer to her face. The last thing she remembered seeing was the moonlight glinting off sharp fangs.


End file.
